Chocolaty Snow
by Devilish Dream
Summary: Two totally opposite people in love. The coffee shop, the chocolate and the snow. To add more spice She wore Red heels


**Chocolaty Snow**

'In response To HC for Scribe Faction'

**Disclaimer:** I do not own La corda just this story.

* * *

There was clicking of the heels near the corner seat of the busy coffee shop, one look and people can tell that the person eagerly waiting for someone.

As soon as I entered the coffee shop, I spotted her in the corner seat 'man she look gorgeous with that white cocktail dress and those sexy red heels.'

I focused all my attention back to her face.

_Is she feeling cold?_ I made my way towards her carrying hot chocolate with me.

"Did I make you wait long?' I asked as I put the chocolate and my coat on the table.

"I wonder"

"Don't be so mad Shouko. I was not able to come out of that party you know"

"But I was able to sneak away without any problem"

"Well because Nami helped you out and I don't have anyone to back me up. What if people know that we are having an affair?"

"People will only know when we tell them. There is no possibility for being exposed on this affair Aoi"

"Pfft… that's too optimistic. Where is your shy nature?"

"It flew out of window the day you poured that hot soup over me"

"It was an accident"

"You nearly burned my chest that day"

"It was not intentionally and I'm glad that I get to talk to you on that day"

"Me too" she said shyly, her cheeks turning red.

"So how was the Christmas with your family?" I asked sipping from my cup

"It was good, I met Keiichi" there was a tone of disappointment in her voice.

"Do you still like him?" I asked knowing the question

'Off-course, but I don't love him like all you thought during entire our high school" she stirred her coffee

"Here" I passed her a small box.

"A Christmas present?" she asked her eyes not leaving the box.

"A twin?" I shrugged and looked out of the window.

"Really, you merged the gifts in one?"

"It was worth giving as one, then in pieces in just a span of 6 days"

"I heard you are having a big show alongside Ryoutaro here in japan?"

"Are you trying to change the topic because you forget to bring me gift?"

"May be, but that depends on what you have presented me" she in a quick swift unwrap the present and her eyes widened.

Putting the box on table, she looked at me and shook her head.

"You wanted this," I said pushing it towards her.

"Are you really gifting me a bracelet I was looking as in window shopping?" she was clearly amused.

"I thought you wanted it, so I bought you" there was slight hesitation in his voice.

"I wanted a scarf, hand knitted on" she smiled at me looking rather lost.

"That's it?" I was rather disappointed with her answer.

"And…" I do not like how she was smiling.

"I already buy one on your account." she smiled sheepishly.

This Shouko was I used to seeing in high school but when she went abroad, she completely changed in a good way.

"And they are?"

She points towards her feet and I immediately understand.

"Those sexy red heels," I asked rather surprisingly.

"I knew you would like them too" she smiled and walked towards the counter to get her coffee.

When she returned she was smiling and I never thought that one day I would be dating the person who used to be shy and reserved during her high school days. However, here I am spending my new-year eve with her.

"My nephew used my scarf to put it on her snowman can you believe?"

"Aoi! You are mopping over a scarf?" she sipped her coffee.

"Not really but I liked that scarf."

"You should not. What's the plan after this?"

"We are spending night together so better inform your parent's, maid, and butlers, whatever you need to do."

"You could have said inform at your house." she sighed.

"Also you are paying for today's expenses and we wait till 12 here at this coffee shop," she said taking out her cell phone probably to call her home.

I looked at my watch 1 hour is still left. We talked on most of our day, Kanazawa's party we ditched, the plan and soon only, few minutes were left.

"New year is almost here Shouko"

"I think we should tell others about us in this upcoming year. What do you think?"

Slowly the light dimmed and the countdown watch started ticking.

"I don't know about that"

55

54

"They will be angry more we push it away"

48

47

"Let's talk about it later. It is last minute of this 2012"

40

39

I came close to her and walked her out of the shop we stayed near the window watching the sky

"Fireworks will be beautiful this year too"

23

22

"Your face lit up when there are fireworks"

"I like them"

15

14

"Shouko"

"Yes" she looked at me.

8

7

"I love you"

"I love you too"

3

2

1

I captured her lips and then there was greetings and cheering. New year arrived and we end the previous year and started the next year with a kiss.

"Happy New year"

"Happy new year to you too, hope we have a loving year"

"We sure will have" I grabbed her hand and walked to the snowy path.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for stopping by and reading.

Do review and for more stories, you can check Scribe faction.

Thanks

D!


End file.
